Angry Sango
by hypershippofan
Summary: shippos tired of seeing miroku grabbing sangos butt, so he and inuyasha decide to do somthing about it. Please R&R rated T for mirokus actions.
1. the incident

Sailor Water Dragon helped with the ending. Please review.

Disclaimer I do not own BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

"Miroku!" sango yells wile slapping miroku, shippo looks at inuyasha "not again, we need to stop this once and for all" "what you mean we" he replies. "Don't blame me it's my stupid possessed hands" Miroku yells to sango. "You sure" she replies stepping towards miroku"ya" he replies wile running away "that's rite, run... you no good monk". "Ya know what you should do" shippo asks sango "what" she replies "kick him in the nuts next time" replies shippo. "I'll do that... thanks shippo" sango replies. Shippo smiles.

Later

"Where's miroku" Shippo asks sango "who knows who cares". "Shippo come here" inuyasha says to shippo "there he is" shippo says pointing him out "ya shippo you found him all right" inuyasha says with a hint a sarcasm. They run over to him shippo winks at inuyasha "hey miroku... sangos not mad any more and she thought it over and she realizes... you do have possessed hands". "ya, and she said she wont mind if you touch her butt any more" inuyasha says. Miroku sparks up "really". "Ya" reply shippo and inuyasha at the same time miroku looks over at sango. (sangos POV) "What could they be talking about over there" sango waves to them. Inuyasha and shippo wave back (the 3 boys POV) "aright" says miroku.

About 10min. later

Shippo picks a flower "here sango I picked this for you". "Why... thank you shippo" sango replies miroku glomps sango... sango perks up... shippo winks to her as if saying _you know what to do_... "Mirokuuuuu" sango growls at miroku then kicks him in the nuts "oooooooooooooh... owy" says a high pitch miroku. Shippo and inuyasha crack up. Miroku...still high pitch "you... guys... set, me, up" miroku falls over. Sango, madder than ever walks, over to inuyasha and shippo.

Shippo and Inuyasha stop laughing and shrink in fear of the very, very pissed off Sango.

"Inuyasha...shippo..." she growled, the two gulped and waited for Hiraikotsu to come at them.

"KAGOME!" she screamed, Inuyasha and Shippo turned white. If there was something worse than a giant boomerang hitting you at full speed, it was calling Kagome.

"Have mercy!" Shippo wailed and hid in InuYasha's robes.

"Hey wait for me!" too late, out from the forest came the black haired school girl with her oversized backpack.

"What's wrong Sango?" she asked, while Inuyasha (with Shippo still in his robes) was desperately trying to climb to the tallest tree, Sango explained the whole thing to Kagome.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" and down went Inuyasha, being pulled by the enchanted beads and made a loud echoing 'thud' on the ground. Luckily, Shippo was smart enough to jump out of InuYasha's robes before he got smashed but he too fell on the floor.

"Owy..." Shippo rubbed his sore tail; he looked up and found two VERY pissed off girls. He gulped and looked for the other men for help. Miroku was still on the floor crying that he would never be able to produce and heir, and Inuyasha was still kissing the dirt.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome screamed again, Shippo had to move away and watched in horror as InuYasha's face continued to hit the ground.

"...ouch..."

"Shippo!" she called, the little fox demon gulped and looked up at Kagome.

"Y-yes?"

"No sweets for a month"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

How you like now you have to review.


	2. the plan

Here it is chapter 2… actually I wasn't planning on making another chapter but thanks to Yukiyuri's request I will

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah

A week after the little "incident"

"Kagome I'm hungry" wined shippo "here's a carrot" kagome replied handing shippo a baby carrot. "I don't want a carrot I want candy" he said pouting. "Too bad you should have though of that a week ago" she says with a stern look.

"It was just a joke"

"Tell that to sango"

Shippo looks at a **still **very angry sango "um… ill pass"

That night

Shippo couldn't stop thinking and he finally realized what the guys could do, he walks over to inuyasha "inuyasha, wake up"

"No not now kagome I'm... zzzzzzz"

"Huh, inuyasha wake up will ya"

"Wha… shippo, you better have a pretty good excuse for wakening me up"

"I do, I've got a pla...

"HELL NO, the last time you had a plan I got sat into the past seven hells"

"You want your ramen back"

"I'm listening and so is miroku... come on out miroku"

"Damn demonic hearing" said miroku coming out of the nearby bush

"All right here's my plan"

Like I'm gonna tell ya now I'm gonna keep you guys on this story


	3. miroku and inuyasha appoligize

Ok this entire chap was done by Sailor Water Dragon case I needed help but I didn't think shed write A WHOLE CAPTER

Disclaimer: I don't even own this chap.

"We need to make it up to those two, so why don't we be nice to them?" Shippo suggested, he waited for a reply from the two other men but received silence. Inuyasha and Miroku looked down at the little fox like he was born yesterday.

"Um...Shippo...we're already nice to them" Miroku blinked, the little fox demon glared up at the monk.

"I mean nice! NICER! You deal with Sango and Inuyasha deal with Kagome! I'll work with both of them with my charm!" Shippo grinned and ran of into a very large flower bed leaving Miroku and Inuyasha to their thoughts.

"Nicer? Aren't we nice enough?" Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms over his chest, twitching his doggy ears on top of his head in frustration.

"...you know, I think I understand what Shippo was saying" Miroku laughed and walked off towards camp.

"Hey wait! Miroku!" Inuyasha called out, too late. He was already too deep in the forest to be heard by Inuyasha loud mouth, either that or he chose to ignore the half breed.

"Fine! Be that way!" Inuyasha screamed out and growled. Nicer? What did that mean?

/Miroku\

Miroku hid behind a tree and watched Sango for a moment, no she wasn't bathing or anything, Sango was actually cleaning her Hiraikotsu. Which was actually worse, one wrong move from the monk and he would have a giant boomerang flying at him.

"Ow!" she suddenly cried out and dropped the boomerang to hold her left arm. The last battle left Sango injured for a while, but Sango being...well...Sango, she refused to be helped and went on with the journey despite the pain.

Perfect! Injuries were Miroku's specialty!

"Um...Lady Sango?" he called out and stepped out of the only means of protection from a giant boomerang.

"What is it Miroku?" she spat out and didn't look at him. He sighed; this would be harder than he thought. Sango quickly went back to cleaning her Hiraikotsu and pretended like nothing happened.

"I came here to apologize for my rude actions" he gulped but used his usually politeness. Sango sighed, by the looks of it, it wasn't working...yet.

"You'll have to do better than that monk"

"um...well...I wish to make it up to you...i know that you're injured, I wish to help...if you will let me" Miroku took a few steps back, you never know what she could throw at you, but in this case he knew and was cautious.

"...you know I don't trust you Miroku" she growled again.

"I promise I won't touch you in any way" he put his right hand up, Sango finally turned around and looked at him then his hand. It was his cursed hand. She sighed and nodded.

"You promised Miroku, try anything and you're dead"

Miroku grinned and sat down next to her; she put the boomerang down and rolled up her sleeve to reveal a very poorly done bandage. The monk took out some herbs from his robes and began to work his magic.

/Inuyasha\

"...oh boy...this is harder than I thought..."

This time Kagome was the one bathing! (Go figure). Inuyasha had his back against the tree, refusing to look.

"I feel like Miroku right now..." he mumbled to himself and began to think. What could he do to be considered nice to Kagome?

"Oh no...i forgot my shampoo..." with his sensitive ear, Inuyasha overheard Kagome's dilemma and ran back to camp to retrieve her backpack.

/Miroku\

"There, all done" Miroku smiled and put the herbs away, Sango sat there inspecting the new bandage on her arm and looked over at Miroku. He practically didn't even touch her, only when he had to but that was it. Sango rolled her sleeve back down and looked over at Miroku.

"Apology accepted" she suddenly said, Miroku looked up at her and grinned.

"Thank you Lady Sango"

"So you won't touch me right...?"

There was a pause.

"Well...it was rather difficult..." he started out and began inching away from Sango. She sighed and smiled weakly.

"I suppose that was too much to ask, but thank you for fixing my arm"

"My pleasure" he smiled.

"Miroku! Sango!" someone called out, the two looked into the forest to see a red blur suddenly whiz by them and landed gracefully on the ground looking for something.

"Inuyasha?"

"Where is Kagome's backpack?" he asked ignoring Miroku's greeting.

"Oh yea! Its right here, I'll take it to her, she has her bathing items in here" Sango said and took the backpack in her hands.

"W-wait! Can I take it?" Inuyasha asked, but it sounded more like begging. Sango raised a brow at the half breed.

"Why?"

"Hey, I'm not like the perverted monk! I'll give it to her"

"That was harsh Inuyasha" Miroku growled, Inuyasha ignored him and kept his eyes on the yellow backpack.

"Fine, but if she sits you until you drown, not my fault" Sango sighed and gave the backpack to him. He grabbed it and jumped off into the trees again, she shook her head and sat back down.

"Ok, what are you two up too?" she asked, Miroku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we were all sorry about what happened so we wanted to make it up to you two" he explained, Sango still didn't seem very convinced but decided that time will tell.

/Inuyasha\

"Um...Kagome?" Inuyasha was in the same place he was, with his back against the tree but with her backpack in his hands with all of the smelly stuff she washes herself with.

"INUYAHSA!" she screamed and dunked herself in the water, covering herself," Si..."

"Wait! I'm right here!" he screamed, waving his hand from in back of the tree. Kagome turned around and saw a red sleeve sticking out of the tree.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" she screamed again.

"I'm not looking! And I brought your smelly stuff!" he screamed back and placed the backpack in his waving hand.

"Oh! My shampoo! Thank you Inuyasha! Just throw it here!" she called out happily, Inuyasha sighed in relief and tossed it to her. She caught it and took out all the things she needed, but before she put the shampoo in she looked back at the tree he was hiding in.

"Why did you bring it?" she asked.

"I came looking for you to apologize for the other day but you were here"

"Oh...well...thank you Inuyasha! Apology accepted!" she smiled.

"Um...so you're not mad?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome laughed. In other words, he doesn't want to get sat anymore.

"Well...Sit boy!"

BAM!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Ok, now I'm not mad anymore"


End file.
